CGS 2 0 1 9
by SlenderCookieMan
Summary: When a fire is set at Snowball 2018, the Forge CGS class of 2019 are put on edge. The following year, a mysterious foreign exchange student arrives in the class and the truth about the fire and of the class are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a dark, stormy night, when Andres and I were getting ready for Snowball 2018. We were at his house as Andres and I were already having a date that night. Dinner was part one, the Snowball was part two, and part three would only make it better. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) He walked down the staircase gracefully, hand on the railing, wearing a black suit and tie. When he made it down he brushed his hand through his slicked back black hair and leaned in close to me. He put his hand on my chin and whispered in a monotone voice, "Ready to go, my love?" it sent shivers down my spine and my face turned to the color of blood. "Y..yes" I replied, still embarrassed, even if he was my boyfriend. "Then let us go, my darling," he said as he kissed my cheek.

We then walked outside under the umbrella Andres always had. He pulled me close to him and said, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you, ever, even if it's just a cold." I hugged him and continued hugging him as we walked to his black Chevrolet. He opened the door to the rider's side and waited until I sat in the seat. He then walked over to the driver's side and entered the car himself.

"You excited?" he asked with a smile when he sat down in the driver's seat and turned the key.

"Of course I am, Snowball's the only reason I stay in CGS" we both laughed, not because it was a joke, but because it was truth.

We then pulled out of the driveway into the street and we began our journey to the dance. Andres turned on the radio, classical, always classical, but it was nice to hear with the rain falling on the roof of the car. It was so peaceful that I fell asleep.

I woke up to a jolt in my shoulder, and opened my eyes to Andres' face, hovering above mine. "Awake now, my darling?" he sweetly said with a smile as I gazed into his deep, brown eyes, "You were out the whole ride. Anyway, we're here now, let go inside." I nodded in agreement then Andres left the car, came around to my side, and opened my door. We started walking towards the entrance.

It was cold, as the rain was still pouring. Andres sill had his umbrella, and covered me with it. It was then, as we walked, that I saw the Poe sisters ahead of us. I ran up to them, dragging Andres and his umbrella along with me, to say hello.

The Poe sister were always together, whether it was in class, at lunch, or on the bus, they were talking to each other. That is to be expected, though, as they are twin sisters. But, tonight, something about them was strange. They were wearing weird clothing, carrying brooms around with them, and had sticks in their pockets.

"Oh, hi," Wendy disappointingly said with a weird smile on her face, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just excited, that's all. What's up with you two, and what's with the weird cloaks?"

They both looked at each other nervously, as if afraid to say the wrong thing. "We're, well I'm, excited" Replied Ellen awkwardly, "Let's get in line, Wendy." They both left quickly, with either fear, or anger, or on both their faces.

"Well that was weird," I said, "They didn't answer my question, and they're usually chattier."

"Oh, are they now. They seemed normal to me. I wouldn't think too much of it" Andres replied, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Why don't we get in line as well?" he said pointing over to the building. There was a long line at the entrance to the dance. Andres held him close to me, as I rested my head on his shoulder. The line was slowly moving along, and the night was getting colder. Andres took off his jacked and placed it around me, "This'll keep you warm" he said graciously. We were finally making process in the line and could enter the dance, when the student council met us, minus the president.

"Hey," the Prussian-blue cat-girl Ashley, the class treasure, said mockingly as she waved her tail at us. She then stood there, hands on her hips and her tail on her chin. Taunting us, wanting a fight to break out.

"Hello," Andres said, confused, "Is there a problem?"

"Just warning you, not to have TOO much fun," she smirked, as her cat ears twitched on her head.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Okay, stop!" Meaghan, the class secretary, intervened shaking her hands with a grossed-out look on her face. Ashley patted her head in an attempted to calm her, but it instead turned Meaghan's disgust into anger. She slapped Ashley's hand.

"You did NOT just do that, shorty" Ashley hissed.

"What did you just call me?" Meghan said as her voice grew and her faced boiled with anger.

"Shorty. S-H-O-R-T-Y" Ashley smugly replied. Meghan blew the first strike to Ashley's stomach. From there, it was anyone's guess, as their fist were swinging too fast as they continued to fight.

"What we mean is," Cole, the vice president, continued, which stopped the two from fighting, "Don't step out of line. We see you two in class, and this is a _respected_ event, don't ruin it." Cole stared down on Andres, with his fiery-red eyes, like a king viewing a peasant.

"We'll try not to," Andres replied, "politely." Most people wouldn't have been able to tell, but Andres was pissed off. Just then, the class president walked over.

"What are you guys doing?" Adam asked, smugly with his buff arms crossed. "You're not _scaring_ them, are you?"

"Oh, were not. It was nothing," Ashley quickly replied as she leaned in closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Right, Andres?" she turned to Andres, now cheek to cheek with Adam.

"Yeah, it was nothing," he said back, his anger becoming more apparent.

"Well, enjoy yourselves. WE put a lot of time into setting up this dance, we wouldn't want to be disappointed." Adam said pushing Ashley off him and ending the conversation. All the student council started to walk away after this, but then stopped and simultaneously said, "Don't forget to vote for us next year," then laughed, and continued walking.

" _Tsk,_ they piss me off," Andres said, red with anger, but quickly calmed himself, "Shall we continue with our night, my dear?"

"Yes," I said, "Let us," I hated seeing Andres angry, I never knew what he would do, but I didn't want to know.

Inside there people scattered all over the place. The music was loud, the people were loud, but I was quiet and so was Andres. We began to dance with each other neither of us are good dancers, but when we're with each other, it doesn't seem to matter. We were enjoying ourselves, for a good hour or so, until Jessica met up with us. I don't have anything against her, it's just that me and Andres wanted to spend most of this dance with each other.

"Hey, guys," she said as she gave us hugs, "Isn't Snowball great?" Andres and I nodded with awkward smiles. "Well, I think it's great, have either of you guys seen Adam?" Andres and I stood there, not saying a word. Luckily, the Lil' Man, Andrew, and Angel were there to save us.

"Jessica, why're you over here instead of with us?" Lil' Man asked.

"Yeah, Jessica. Come let daddy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) be with you," instigated Angel. Jessica's face turned red with embarrassment. They all began to walk away, chatting, leaving Andres and me alone.

We could be alone again. And we danced for another song, but once _Fireball by Pitbull_ came on, Andres stopped dancing, gently grasped my hands and said, "My darling, though I know your presence is a privilege, I'm afraid that I need to go out for a bit. The environment is making me woozy."

"Oh, that's alright," I said, "I need to use the restroom anyway"

"Thank you, my dear" then he began to walk away, but before completely disappearing into the night, he turned around and blew me a kiss. I wasn't upset that he suddenly left, he does this often where he feels to claustrophobic and just needs some air. Also, I did need to use the restroom, so this allowed me the opportunity to take care of my business.

On the way to the bathroom, I noticed that there was a weird feeling in the air. Everyone wore it on their faces, as if someone had just died. I didn't think much of it at the time, but when I went into the bathroom my observations were confirmed by Tanya and Anne.

When I went into the restroom, I noticed both staring intently in the mirrors, as if they had just seen a ghost. I slowly and cautiously walked up to them to see if they were okay, but the moment I stood next to Tanya they both filled with life again. Tanya looked at Anne, and Anne looked at Tanya, fear and worry filled their faces, two looks they had never previously worn.

"Did you just see that?" Anne asked Tanya with her ever-widening eyes.

"You mean the thing with the thing and the guy?" replied Tanya while pointing all over the bathroom.

"Exactly."

They both looked petrified, so I became worried and asked, "What did you see?" They both looked at me, not realizing that I was in there.

"Uhh...nothing, nothing," answered Tanya, in disbelief.

"Quick question, where's Andres?" Anne asked, nervously.

"He went outside to get some air, why?" Tanya and Anne both looked at each other, then looked back at me. They seemed to have formed a mission in their minds that needed to be carried out, immediately. "What's with you two? You're creeping me out." They looked at each other and then looked back at me, again.

"We need to find Andres, now," they both said at the exact same moment. They then dragged me out of the bathroom, even though I didn't use it yet, and told me to lead them to Andres, as quickly as possible.

Suddenly, the fire alarm went off. Everyone was running outside from the building. I looked over to the back of the room, and saw that the food stands were all engulfed in flames. I stood there, stunned, petrified, paralyzed by the flames. _Why is this happening? Was this an accident? Who could do something like this? Is part three going to happen?_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Anne and Tanya had to shake me back into reality. "Come on, we need to go" they said pulling me out of the bathroom. We ran for our lives to until we got outside and into the parking lot. There, we stood hands on our knees, gasping for air. I looked around for Andres, worried that he might have gone back in to find me. I couldn't find him.

I slowly slid down to my knees on the parking lot, rain pouring on me. Afraid, confused, and alone. I wanted someone to wake me from this terrible nightmare. The fire ruined the food, our date, and possibly even Andres.

A sudden jolt went through my spine as someone shook me from behind. It was Andres. "I'm so glad to have found you, my love. I went outside and the next thing I know, the building was on fire…" he continued on but I didn't listen. I stared into his deep brown eyes, tears flowing like a river from my face. Andres noticed this. "What's wrong, my darling?" he asked with a confused look on his face. I flew into his chest, now bawling, and hugged him. "It's alright, it's alright," he comforted me, "I'm here now, no need to worry."

He guided me back to his car, let me in shotgun, and got into the driver's seat. It was an awkward ride back home, completely silent. When we arrived at my house, Andres led me out of the car and to the front door. _Ding-dong_. Andres rang the doorbell, and my parents answered.

"Why are you back so early?" my mother asked us, "The dance lasts another two hours."

"There was a fire," Andres answered, "and she's a bit shaken up,"

"Oh my...OH MY," my father began, "Now you hurry inside. Thank you, Andres, for bringing her here. You can go now." Andres nodded as he went back to his car. Once at his car, he turned around and blew me a kiss. He then entered his car and drove away.

Nothing strange happened rest of the year, everything was normal. My teachers hurried to finish their lessons, AP study sessions, and eventually the dreaded AP exams. I never scored anything higher than a four, a three for Andres. Somehow, the student council were able to pull off getting only fives, but again nothing unusual. Nothing unusual at all. That was until next year, Senior year, when Xander transferred into our class with his pet wombat, Dennis.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the day after Labor Day and school had just started. I was excited, only because Andres and I didn't get to be together as much as I would have hoped. Andres was doing an internship at the local hospital where he stored and drew blood. Now we would be together, for probably our last year.

I woke up extra early that morning so I could make sure I looked my best for Andres. Once I got up, I took a shower, ate a short breakfast, brushed my teeth, and was out the door. I live in a pretty crowded neighborhood, so there are usually five to eight people at my bus stop. Normally, I don't bother talking to them as they always look bored and tired, but one of them struck my eye.

He was a blue-eyed blond, wearing what I thought to be a Boy Scout's uniform, minus a logo, badges, belt, and with cargo shorts as opposed to pants. I tried not to laugh, but then I saw this thing on his right shoulder, which looked liked some kind of crossbreed between a guinea pig and an otter. It noticed I was looking at it, and to my surprise it began to speak.

"This is why we stay in...Australia," it said obnoxiously to the blond guy, whose face turned red as he began to twitch, obviously triggered. The blond guy swung at the rodent with his left fist, but before he hit it, the thing jumped to his left shoulder and instigated, "Uh, uh. Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?" This only angered the blond more, but the creature continued to instigate.

I turned away from them, chuckling and pretending I knew what the heck that was, as I pulled out my phone. I began to text Andres by saying, "Hey," but got no response. I then tried, "U up? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" but that also didn't work. Soon my bus pulled up and everyone on my bus stop scrambled on. I sat in the back, away from most people, I was going to try texting Andres again, but that guy and his furry tumor sat in front of me. The beast stared at me for the entire bus ride, not once even trying to start a conversation.

Once at Forge, I ran to the Broadcast Room. That's where everyone hung out in the morning, except for the Student Council, as they were allowed in the teacher's lounge. Inside, I looked around for Andres, but I couldn't find him. Upset, I sat on the couch in the back of the room and pulled out my phone, still waiting and wanting for Andres to text me back.

"Hey, guys," Kirsten said in a high-pitched squeal, "Who wants a potato?" she held out two potatoes, one in each hand. Aries turned off the lights, and pulled out his phone to play Darude Sandstorm. Kisten then shook the potatoes like macaranas as she danced to this makeshift rave.

"Oo, I'll take one," Angel said, turning on the lights, causing Aries to stop playing the song. Angel then walked up to Kirsten and grabbed one out of her hand. He then pushed his fingers into the potato, making a face.

Mr. Mulreany, the English teacher, walked by, with a confused smirk on his face. "Hey, Mr. Mulreany..." he said in a seductive low voiced manner whilst he moved his body to expose more of himself and the potato. Mr. Mulreany let out a slight chuckle and walked to the front.

Standing there, he made an announcement. "For all of you that are here, Adam has asked me to give this to you. I'm placing the papers here. Please pass on this information to your fellow classmates." He then placed a stack of papers down in the front, then began to leave. Angel was still seductively smiling at Mr. Mulreany, which caused his confusion to turn to laughter.

"Yeah, Mr. Mulreany," Angel began, "Won't you marry me, so, you know, we can get together ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)." Smiling, as he nodded his head, still trying to seduce the teacher. Mr. Mulreany just continued laughing and he walked out.

I walked over to the pile and grabbed one. Usually there is a swarm near the papers when their passed out, but if it's from the student council no one dares go near it. Before I got a chance to read it, someone from behind me wrapped their arms around me and leaned next to my cheek. Startled, I jumped away from them, luckily it was just Andres.

He cautiously walked closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Sorry if I startled you, my darling." I backed away, as I was upset with him for not texting me back. "What's the matter?" he continued.

"Well, you didn't text me this morning, or basically all summer..." I quietly mumbled at him. He just stood there and then let out a slight chuckle.

"Oh, I understand why you're upset. See, my dear, I got a new phone over the summer," he then pulled out a shiny new Samsung Galaxy 420, "I've been trying to tell you. But every time I texted you, it said I couldn't…" I broke out in laughter, as I pulled out my new phone, also a Samsung Galaxy 420.

"Okay, I don't mean to ruin your moment," Kirsten interrupted us. As I looked over at her, I realized that everyone in the Broadcast Room had been watching Andres and I the entire time. My face turned red with embarrassment, but Andres was just laughing it off. "But," she continued, "I wanna know what the supreme overlords said before they come back and realize that none of us have read their memo. Like, I don't even what to know what they'll do, especially Cole."

"Yeah, I'm with Kirt." said Aries, "I think someone should read it." Aries then stared right at me, with ever widening eyes.

"Oh, uh, okay," I nervously answered. I don't like eyes on me, and I don't like public speaking. But the pressure was on. I felt trapped, I had no choice. So, after clearing my throat, I began to read the note out loud, "F...fellow..." I sighed, "Fellow CGS Participants,"

"Wow, they can't even call us classmates," said Drew, with a sigh.

I continued, "By now, we hope you are all well informed of the incident involving a certain dance and a fire that occured at it. We, the Commonwealth Governor's School Student Council, had launched an official investigation over the summer to look into the incident. Unfortunately, we have reason to believe that it was one of you 'Forgers' who started the fire via lit cigarette. The Snowball is a respected event, in which all of you are able to enjoy the little freedom that you have. So, when we learned that one from our site, one of the people we are responsible for had caused this incident, you can understand our concern for your safty."

"Don't you mean safety?" Andres asked, confused.

"No, they put down safty." Realizing they must have purposefully misspelled the word (they never made mistakes), I continued, again, "If the person or persons responsible would volunteer themselves to justice, we promise that the punishment won't be as severe as it would be otherwise. Not to say there is no punishment at all, just slightly less severe. Again, we have launched an investigation and it will be conducted until we find the perpetrator or perpetrators. Anyone with information regarding whom it may be, please contact us at some point, there will be a reward in it for you. Here at the CGSSC, we care about your safety, academic career, and when you will work for us in the future. To whom you hold respect, The Student Council."

When I looked to the class, everyone's face held shock. Strangely, nobody said a word, not even Andres. Fear, worry, and despair all flew through my body. I began to feel light-headed and started to tumble, but luckily, Andres grabbed me before I could.

"Are you alright, my dear? I'd hate to see anything happen to you," he said with sadness on his face. I nodded him and he led me to a chair and let me rest. The eerie silence continued.

"Whale then, Aries said with a slight chuckle, breaking the long silence and trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, this has to be a joke," Bryan said in disbelief, "There's no way one of us is brave enough to do something like that."

"Yeah. For all we know, this could be an attempt for them to pin us against each other," Neffisah added on, "Lydia, you're friends with Meaghan, right? Did she say anything, or act strange near you?"

"No," Lydia replied shaking her head, "But I know she had an odd summer," Neffisah gave her a confused look, "Usually she goes to Boston for a month, but this year she didn't go at all. And I'm beginning think that she might have been the one who called it off, not her family." Everyone placed a finger on their chins and began to think.

"I think Adam looked a little less big bodied today then he did last year," said Jessica as if lost in a daydream. Little Man and Angel agreed.

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Drew began, "Cole didn't talk at all about his plans for making taxes filed in base two. He does that every year, he even writes up a proposal, proposal speech, and acceptance speech,"

"Also," Kiara said, "I think Ashley is wearing a cape today." I was dumbfounded, and so was the rest of the class. What did a cape have to do with anything? She noticed we were staring at her and continued, "It's a well known fact that capes are worn by cat-girls when they are in a serious mood. Something about it blocking their ability to play with their tails."

"But, come on, guys," began Jessica, "What could they really do if we don't do anything? Make the test harder? Make our grades drop?"

"I know what they can make harder ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" said Angel, raising and lowering his eyebrows. We began to laugh, then it turned into a nervous laughter, then to silence. We all pondered what Jessica just stated, before someone said what we were all thinking.

"That's exactly what they're going to do," Kirsten said, "They're going to make us fail, it's like Mr. Briggs all over again. What if they bring back Mr. Briggs?!"

Now this was no joking matter. Mr. Briggs was fired over the summer because of new laws limiting homework to children, and he just couldn't stop. The packets he made broke the ten-limit by thirty pages! He was fired with no hope of return, but if anyone could bring him back, it was the student council.

"Guys," Lil' Man began, "Okay, this is going to sound crazy, but what if the student council is right about one of us setting the fire?"

It dawned on all of us. The student council had never pulled a stunt like this before. Even if they made us mad when they sent out these letters, they were never lies. The facts are: One of us set the fire, one of us was trying to kill the rest of us, and that person was in this very room. This frightened me even more so, but I took a deep breath and was calmed. I stood up and began to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Andres grasped my shoulder and asked me, "You're not...you're not going to them are you?" He was clearly concerned.

"Well it's just that...I just...I can't believe this." Andres looked into my eyes almost as if he was holding in tears, clearly concerned for me. "I just need to hear them say it to me, face to face for me to believe it." I continued walking out the door. I didn't make it very far as I ran into the blue-eyed blond from the bus stop.

Nervously, with my head on his chest, I looked into his deep beautiful blue eyes. Cheeks red, heart pounding, and mind wandering. I eventually brought myself to reality, and saw his whole face. He looked uncomfortable and seemed to want to say something, but no words left his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh…" I was at a loss of words, it was incredibly awkward. I forgot my head was on his chest, and when I realized it was I quickly withdrew myself from him. I looked up at him, he was tall, compared to Andres he was a giant. "Wh...wh..." I cleared my throat and regained my confidence, "Who are you?" He continued standing there in silence. His face read that he was bothered.

I couldn't help but wonder; What was this guy's problem? Why is he here? What the heck is that on his shoulder? He was still glaring at me. I wanted to break the ice, but couldn't. As much as I would hate, maybe I should've gotten Meaghan's help.

"AAAY, it's the girl from the bus!" said the thing as it waved its arms in the air.

Andres stared at it, gave out a slight chuckle. "My, my. I haven't seen this before. Might I inquire your name, little ferret?"

"Did I tell you to speak!?" it replied, "And I'm not a ferret, I AM A WOMBAT. Seeing that you're an idiotic human, I can understand why you would confuse me with such a simple being. However, I am truly the superior life-form, both intellectually and physically…" it was interrupted by Andres and I breaking out in laughter. "Did I tell you to laugh!?" Now the master was laughing along with us.

"His name is Dennis and don't listen to him, he's an idiot." The blond had spoken in a thick Australian accent, "I'm Xander. So...uh...do any of you know where the CGS classroom is?"

"You're in it, replied Andres, "Why?"

"Well, I'm starting this year and I got lost looking for it."

"Well," Andres said, extending his hand, "Nice to meet you, Dennis. I'm Andres."

Xander, confused, shook his hand, but they squeezed their hands for a while. They locked eyes, each with intimidating glares, as if plotting to kill each other. The tension between filled the air. The other classmates looked at them, then slowly picked up their own chatter, but the tension didn't disappear.

Standing there, I wanted to say something to end their small feud, but couldn't find the words. Neither Andres nor Xander were looking at me or seemed to noticed anyone was there. They were practically at each other's throats and they've only just met. I felt that a rivalry had been born.

Suddenly, Mr. Mulreany walked back into the Broadcast Room along with the Student Council. Andres let go of Xander's hand and in spite, turned and walked away from him. The student council walked to the front of the class and Mr. Mulreany stood behind the lecturing desk.

"Class is about to begin," began Adam, "So, sit down! Now, preferably." We all followed their orders and sat down. I sat walked to the fourth row, out of habit, (the sat walk is a new dance craze that was invented over the summer) and a few people giggled at me. Embarrassed, I sat down in next to Andres, who seemed upset, and behind Xander.

Mr. Mulreany looked at Adam, rolled his eyes, and then faced the rest of the class. "Yes, thank you Adam. You can sit down now." Adam, along with the rest of the student council, looked angry but complied. "Thank you. Now, as some of you might be aware; Yes, there was a fire at the snowball. Yes, the student council is investigating it. Yes, we have a new student. Would you like to pick a card?"

Xander stood up, red-faced and walked to the front, now standing next to Mr. Mulreany. Mr. Mulreany looked down at him and held out his hand holding notecards. Xander, nervously reached out for the cards, but was interrupted by the morning bell.

Dennis took this as an opportunity to bother Xander, "Remember, Xander," he said poking Xander's face with his paws, "You've got to trust in the heart of the cards." Xander let out a loud sigh and drew a card. He looked at it, curiously, and slowly walked back to his seat.

We all stood as the principal, Mr. Thompson, came on the speaker and began the pledge of allegiance. We faced the flag and followed along, except Xander who say sat there in silence. He then yelled the rest of the announcements at us, read out the birthdays, and slammed the microphone on the hook, not even bothering to say "it's a great day to be an eagle."

We awaited for Mr. Mulreany to start his lecture, but was delayed by Cole. "Read it!" Cole jumped up and shouted. He glared at Xander, awaiting an answer, but Xander sat there not noticing he was being called upon. "Come on now," he slammed his hands on the table and furiously pointed at Xander, "I said read it you deviant!" Adam put his hand on Cole's back, shaking his head. Cole took a deep breath, while acting like he was doing tai chi, and sat back down.

Xander continued sitting, but now looked as if he were high on drugs. He glanced at Mr. Mulreany and said, "Am I supposed to read it?" Mr. Mulreany gave him a look that seemed to say, "Yes, that's was the whole point of giving you a card with words. Did you even read it? Look, I know you were just yelled at, but have some common sense," but those words were never spoken. Instead, he said, "Sure, if you would like to. I usually have people choose and read them in the second day of school, but since you're new I thought you could start today."

Xander, apparently reading Mr. Mulreany face as well, sighed and stood up. He pulled the card in front of him and was about to speak, though Dennis got the first words out, "What is your…" Xander swung his fist at Dennis, who jumped over to Xander's other shoulder. Dennis continued, half laughing, "What is… what is… what is your..." Xander now grabbed Dennis and dropped him on the ground.

"If you don't mind me asking," Mr. Mulreany began, "What is that thing?" Dennis was angered by this question, he jumped up on the table and shouted. "Thing!? THING!? I AM NOT A 'THING', I AM A WOMBAT, THE SUPERIOR SPECIES. CLEARLY YOU SUBPAR SPECIES WOULD KNOW THAT WE, THE WOMBATS, ARE THE BEST! DO YOU NOT REALIZE HOW INSIGNIFICANT…"

"Don't mind my mate. He's just mad, cuz he's sad, cuz he's bad. Anyway, he is a wombat and if you're wondering, I had um.." Xander looked around at the class, then met my eyes and stared deep into them for a brief moment. I turned away and hugged Andres, who hadn't been paying any attention to what was going on. Xander looked back at the teacher, and continued speaking. "I had prior au-thor-i-zation to have him in class with me. Just think of him as another student,"

"Oh, oh. Yes, not a problem," Mr. Mulreany said, "So, now can we hear your card, sir?"

"Right, sorry. What is your...dream...job?" Xander froze, staring at the card. He quickly sat down in his chair.

"I know what you can do, Dennis( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" Angel blurted out, as he stared down at Xander, pleased. Mr. Mulreany let out a chuckle, but quickly brought it to an end. He looked back at Xander, awaiting an answer.

"Are you going to answer it?" Ashley and Meaghan both said. As they looked at each other, I could hear hissing and the crunching of ice. Ashley stood along with Meaghan and were about to fight, until Adam, with a roll of his eyes, told them both to sit down.

"What do you guys mean? He just told us." Tanya blurted out. "He said something like, ASIO division…"

"What are you talking about?" Anne said, "He said nothing," her eyes widened as she shook her head at Tanya.

"Oh, you mean that was a…"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

Curious about what they were talking about, I slid over a quadsquad to try to eavesdrop. But once I moved over, I saw Andres smiling at me. I slid back to him, and he pushed me forward. I slid to him again, and he pushed me back. I forgot to eavesdrop on Tanya and Anne. My fun with Andres ended when Mr. Mulreany told us to stop. I then slid back to my spot at the table and rested my head down. Andres rested his head next to mine.

Suddenly Anne exclaimed loudly, "Door!" After receiving many strange looks, she sighed and clarified. "The Poe's are at the door," Anne said pointing to the front door. I looked over but saw nothing, as did Mr. Mulreany. Mr. Mulreany, finally began his lecture by passing out a few worksheets to the front row, but stopped when he heard knocking. He walked to the door to see the Poe sisters wheezing at the front door.

"Sorry we're late," said Wendy.

"There was a lot of traffic today, and we had to use the mechanical broom." said Ellen, then quickly she covered her mouth. "I mean car. We had to use the automobile today instead of our br...bikes."

"Ah huh,"

"So, did we miss the 'pick-a-card-and-find-your-seat game?" asked Ellen.

"Actually, I do this the second day of school, so for today, just go find some seats." They both nodded and started to walk to the back row of the broadcast room when Cole stood up and glared at them with his fiery red eyes.

"Why are you two late? You are supposed to be here when the bell rings, it's been two, no, three minutes since then. I want an explanation."

"You can't get everything you want, Cole," Wendy said with a chuckle. "You can hardly get what you want to begin with."

"Yeah, Wendy," Angel joined in, "He can't get what he wants or who he wants ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" he smiled and raised his eyebrows up and down. Lil' Man ooed at him while Jessica laughed as she said, "Oh my gosh, Angel, stop."

Cole became furious and darted at Angel, but Adam held him back. I was a bit scared, as Angel had been sitting next to me. But Cole shrugged him off and went back into his seat, Cole had been insulted a lot today, and it almost made me feel sorry for him. Almost. I still remember how Cole tried to break Andres and I up by telling me that he was a blood-sucking moron.

I looked up and saw Mr. Mulreany rolling his eyes. "Sheep, you're all sheep!" he exclaimed loudly, but the room was too loud for it to be noticed. Upon receiving no reaction he called out, "Moist!" and Meaghan of immediately squeezed her face and shouted, "Ew!"

The entire room went quiet, save a few snickers, mainly Lydia's, in response to Meaghan's over-the-top reaction.

"Sorry," Mr. Mulreany said, quieter now, "I was just trying to get your attention. You would think by now, you guys would learn how to shut up. But, apparently you haven't."

It was awkward whenever he said that to us, and I always felt guilty. I glanced at Andres, anxiety wore on his face. He was shaking his leg and tapping his fingers on the table.

"What's wrong, Andres?" I asked him, rubbing his back.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing, my darling. It's just my teeth are hurting a bit."

"Are they now?" Interrupted Dennis, "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, I would very much appreciate that. Thank you very much." Dennis and Xander started laughing like a bunch of hyenas. I even heard the Poes join in on the laughter. But I didn't get the joke.

"I don't get it," I whispered to Andres, "What's so funny?"

"I don't know, my dear. Perhaps in a different universe we would..." They must have overheard our conversation as they broke out into a larger laughter. I was embarrassed for Andres, almost everyone was laughing at him and he just sat there, taking it. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Mr. Mulreany is our Math, History, English, and Science teacher. So we listened to his lectures for three hours straight every day. Not that I hate them, they are very entertaining, he, unlike most teachers, actually tries to involve the class in the learning experience instead of just blurting out facts to write down.

That all being said, nothing really happens during class anymore. Everyone is too scared to get Mr. Mulreany mad, as it's not only one subject grade that will suffer. So, unless he tells us to work with our quad-squads, then we don't talk in class. Which means, we have a lot to talk about at lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

This year, I didn't have a single elective with any of my CGS friends. Since only the first two classes of the day are CGS, I wouldn't see Andres or anyone else for the rest of the day, except for lunch.

Mr. Mulreany was finishing his APHG lecture when the bell rang. We all hurried to put our binders away and rushed to the doors. Andres and I both had first lunch, and I was looking forward to some time alone with him.

As hunger led me through the school cafeteria, I lost sight of Andres. I had left before him, but I knew he would want me to eat instead of waiting for him. Alone, I maneuvered my way through the crowd and found myself to be one of the first in the cafeteria. As I smelled the food, my stomach took control of my body and I rushed to the lunch line. I ordered a pizza, grabbed a side of apples and broccoli, chocolate milk, and an applesauce cake for dessert.

As I left the lunch line, a few people flocked into the cafeteria. I hurried to grab some napkins and a fork, and rushed to the table closest to the staircase. Walking over, there was not a lot of people. Of the few there were, I only recognized a couple. There was Lil' Man and Jessica walking around, probably looking for Angel. I saw Angel standing near the gym, he looked like he was stalking someone, but I couldn't see who. Then, there was the Student Council.

They walked forward towards the front of the cafeteria to their own special table. The table was decorated with fancy dishes, centerpieces, and always held elegant food. I always wanted to sit there, but I didn't want to deal with the student council. I kept walking, back towards the staircase when I noticed that Cole was smirking at me, as if plotting something, something diabolical, but I ignored it and kept walking.

I arrived at our table and dropped my food on the table. Now all I had to do was wait for Andres to arrive. I began to eat the pizza.

"You're here early," Andres said, sitting across from me, as he ate a sandwich off his lunch tray.

"When did you get here?" I asked, confused.

"I've been here for a while now, waiting"

"But, you were behind me, and I was first in the cafeteria," he just tilted his head and smiled.

Xander and Dennis walked by our table. Xander, looked at me and smiled. "Can I sit with you?" I nodded, but Andres rolled his eyes and picked at his food with a fork.

Xander sat down next to Andres with Dennis still on his shoulders and placed his backpack next to him. He opened it, then pulled out four plastic cups of applesauce.

"What do you do, run an apple farm?" Dennis instigated. Xander just sat at there and pulled opened the lid.

"Seriously though, what's with the applesauce?" Andres mocked, "You're not doing some Australian diet, are you?"

"No, see, I discovered this placed called Costco," Xander replied, not realizing Andres was belittling him. "I'll show you," Xander picked up his backpack and held it upside down over the table. He viciously shook it, and applesauce cups fell out. By the time he was done, a mountain had formed. "I went a bit overboard," he giggled. I joined him and laughed.

Dennis walked over to me and hopped on my shoulders. "What about your lunch, hm?" he tried to interrogate, his head next to mine. "Xander may have applesauce, but you have jizz cake,"

"I beg your pardon, Xander" Andres furiously stood up and stared at Dennis. Dennis hopped off my shoulder and onto the table. He smugly walked towards Andres.

"First, MY NAME IS NOT XANDER! SECOND, I meant what I said. She, and you for a matter of fact, are eating jizz cake." Dennis pointed with his paw at my applesauce cake, then at Andres. "What, did they let you bake them or something ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)?"

Xander looked at Dennis and laughed. He shook his head saying, "You're done," I didn't understand what a "jizz cake" was, so I just sat there confused. I would have asked, but I had a feeling I didn't want to know. Andres just rolled his eyes.

Anne and Tanya walked up behind Xander and asked to sit. I said, "sure," and they sat next to me.

"Sorry about in class," Tanya said, "I didn't realize it was, you know," she slowly nodded her head, trying to get him to understand her.

"You're fine, mate," he leaned close to her and whispered, "How did you know? Unless, are you…"

"Yes," she stopped him, "we both are," Tanya nodded her head towards Anne. Xander leaned away from her, but kept his eyes locked on hers.

"We just have one thing to say," Anne began, "You need to stop him, before he does something...something worse," Xander nodded, then glanced at Andres.

What were they talking about? What was with that look? What happened originally? I realized there was only one bad, terrible thing that had happened...the fire. I looked over at Andres, he stared down at his lunch, as if attempting to resist drugs.

He tapped his feet on the floor and his fingers on the table. He looked left, then right, left again. Eventually, he stopped moving and looked down.

Andres reached down and placed a silver canteen onto the table. He took a deep breath, almost regretfully. He looked at me, sadness in his eyes, and turned his back to me. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He was acting so suspicious, that I decided to follow him, stealthily so I wouldn't be caught.

When he went inside the Men's bathroom I almost gave up, almost. I looked around, and saw only Xander's eyes on me. He nodded. I don't know why, but I thought I could trust him. I took a deep breath and went inside.

I immediately locked the door as I didn't want someone to walk in and see me. I hid behind a small wall between me and the urinal. After doing so, I turned to face Andres, who was standing in front of a mirror. As I looked at him, I saw that he was pale faced, and, from what I saw, tears running down his face.

The canteen was rested on the sink, and he grabbed it in his hands, slowly bringing it to his mouth. He leaned back his head and chugged whatever was in the canteen down. A strange red liquid dripped down from his chin. He exhaled, quietly in an almost orgasmical way, but was trying to suppress it. When he released the canteen from his mouth, he splashed some water on his face to wash of the excess liquid. When he looked up, he saw me in the mirror and turned back to see me standing there. I was petrified, not because he discovered me, but because he had no reflection.

He dashed towards me, so I quickly turned around and unlocked the door. Before I could run out, Andres had grabbed me by my stomach, pleading, "Wait! Listen, please," to me. I didn't want to know what he had to say. I screamed and kicked until I freed myself from his grasp. I ran out the door, tripping over my feet. Andres grabbed my arm, stopping me from hitting the ground. He looked at me, guilt and sadness wore on his face. I shook my arm out of his grasped and walked forward, only to run into Cole.

"Well, well, well," He said with a smirk, "Just what were you two doing, in the Men's room?" At a loss of words, how could I explain this?

"Ha," Ashley laughed, appearing out of nowhere, "Slut!" No, no, no! That's not what happened! I turned around to see Andres, his face was frozen in shock, his body paralyzed. I was shocked that he would leave me like this. What the hell is wrong with him!?

"Oh, don't be so mean, Ashley," Meaghan joined in, also coming out of nowhere, "Didn't you hear that screaming? Who she said she wanted it," she laughed, they all joined in.

"What's that say about your choice of man," Cole said, "As Vice-President, you know I care for all student's well-being," he thrusted onto me, and pushed us against the back of the staircase. One arm barricaded me, the other stroked my cheek. "Of course, you take priority over others,". Scared, I looked back to see Andres, but he was long gone. Cole grabbed my face and pulled it to him. "What're you looking for, someone to help you? Trust me, no one will,"

I wanted to escape but, how could I? Ashley and Meaghan giggled behind Cole, they would never help me. Cole was infamous for blackmailing others; Wendy, Drew, Anne, and Kirstin just to name a few, now it seemed he was going to blackmail me. How could I explain to other what I was doing in the men's bathroom? Nothing anyone would believe. Cole began to lean in, his nose touched mine. I closed my eyes, the last thing I saw were his red eyes, giving off his insidious intentions. Before he got any closer, I heard a loud voice yell, "What're you doing!?" It was Adam. Adam, as much of a jerk as he was, always kept his colleagues in check. I always thought it was to keep his reputation from any damage, maybe he would help me here.

"Come on," Cole said, "Give me a break," Adam stood there, looking down at him like a parent at a misbehaving child.

"Alright, fine," Cole grasped my hair and pulled me towards him. He moved my head so my ear was next to his mouth. "Come with me, if you don't want to get expelled,"

"W...where are you taking me," I asked, as if my life was at risk. He looked at me, then gave a malicious laugh.

"You'll see,"

Adam walked passed us, signaling the rest of the student council to follow. Cole pulled me along and Ashley and Meghan surrounded me, hiding me from anyone who might have seen. They continued walking like this, until someone tapped Cole from behind. Cole turned back to see who touched him, it was Xander, Dennis on his shoulders, with Tanya and Anne behind him.

"Let her go, mate," Xander said as he towered over Cole. Anger was in both their eyes, neither willing to lose this small battle. I could hear Adam walk from behind me, but still in Cole's grasp, I couldn't turn to see him.

"Look," Adam said, "You're new, so I'll be lenient with you, but you need to STAY OUT of the student council's business."

"Oh, really. You're dragging a woman, my...friend, down the hallway by the hair, how is this not my business?"

Adam was silent for a minute, and I thought I was freed. But, Adam wasn't going to be outsmarted by a new kid. "This is for, investigative purposes. You know about the fire, right?"

Xander was quick on his feet, not a moment passed before he retaliated, "Yeah, but I also know of another investigation that can be started. You know there are cameras in the hallways, and by the stairwell, right?"

"Tsk," was the only response Adam gave. He put a hand on Cole's shoulders and said with a sigh, "Let her go," Cole threw me at Xander's feet. Adam walked up to Xander, equal in height. "But I'll have you know," he began, "One word of this, and you're back in Australia." The student council walked down the hallway.

Xander looked down at me and gave me his hand. "You alright, mate?" He looked at me mercifully and I at him, tears in my eyes. I took his hand. He helped me up and I immediately gave him a hug.

"Thank you," I cried at him. I could feel that his body was tense, but it slowly relaxed.

"Anytime, mate," He said.

"Well, what a kinky situation ✓✓✓," Dennis said, now on Tanya's shoulders.

"Yes, quite," Anne and Tanya both spoke.

I released Xander from my hug, both of us embarrassed.

"Where's Andres?" Xander asked me. I didn't respond.

"Look, Andres is going through some stuff right now," Anne told me, "Something worse than what just happened. I wouldn't worry over it so much,"

"It's just that, he's always saying 'I don't want anything bad to happen to you' and 'I'll protect you', but when I need it most, he leaves me" I began to cry. Tanya led me to a bench and sat me down.

"Well," Tanya started, "Maybe he can't protect you because he can't protect himself. That being said, a relationship isn't good for either of you to be in right now,"

Before I could answer Jessica came running down the hallway. "Has anyone seen Adam? I thought I saw him...wow" she looked at me crying. "What happened?"

"Boyfriend trouble," Anne and Tanya said at the same time.

"Oh, well does…"

"We got this,"

"Why do you want to see Adam?" Xander asked, crinkling in nose. "He sucks,"

"You suck!" Jessica loudly replied, looking very flustered all of a sudden. "Anyway, I'm going to go find him, bye," she ran off, leaving Xander to shake his head, sighing.

After she left, Angel and Lil Man walked down the hallway. "Cum walrus ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)!" Angel said, grinning. He noticed me sniffling on the bench and his smile disappeared. "Wait, were you crying?" he asked me.

"Okay, who did this?" Lil Man asked, "Let's beat em up. I'm plenty big bodied to do this." He struck a pose, trying to lighten the mood. Tanya and Anne laughed and, despite myself, a small grin split across my face.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Angel asked, sounding very concerned. I had never thought he could be this serious about...anything. I sighed and put my face in my hands. I wasn't sure of anything right now.

Tanya's grip on my wrist tightened, and I looked up at her, confused. There was a distant look in her eyes, almost like she was replaying something in her head. I glanced over at Anne, and saw that she had the same look on her face. For a moment, neither of them breathed. Then, their eyes refocused and they stared at one another. The fear on their faces was terrifying.

"Is everyone messed up today?" Lil Man asked, still striking his poses. Angel laughed and patted his friend on the back.

"Well I guess if you've got this handled…" He looked at me, as if asking, again, if I was alright.

Tanya and Anne both jumped up and hugged Angel. "Xander and us, we'll take care of this," they were almost at the brink of tears. "You go along. Bye, Angel,"

Everyone was confused, especially Angel. But, he just smiled and said, "Keep hugging me like that, and I'll get big bodied down low ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)," They both stopped hugging him. "So, anyone seem Adam? I have to 'leave a til' about something"

"Ooo," Dennis asked, "About what?"

"Well, I don't know if I should say yet,"

"DON'T," Anne and Tanya screamed.

"But, what's the harm, right? So anyway…"

Anne and Tanya took a step further away from Angel. "Okay, Angel. You need to run, now," they anxiously said.

"Run, why?"

"You just do, okay? Hurry, you only have thirty seconds left!"

"Okay, you guys are creeping me out now," Angel walked away from them and headed to into the office. Lil' Man followed.

"NO! DON'T GO IN THERE!" Anne and Tanya both screamed at him, but he just laughed them off.

Once inside he began talking to the secretary at the desk. She was on the phone, and signaled with her finger to wait. Angel took a seat near the window. Tanya and Anne split and ran. Tanya headed down the hallway, and Anne back to the cafeteria.

"What're they doing?" I asked Xander, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," said Xander, "They only told me about you,"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, sorry. Forget I said anything. But I think we need to leave," I stood up and we started to walk back to the cafeteria. But before we got there, I heard Tanya scream. Xander and I turned around, only to see a thick, oozing liquid splattered on the window by where Angel was seated. My stomach dropped, it was blood.


	5. Christmas Special

T'was a dark and stormy night, and the insect sat perched on the window ledge. Not a sound could be heard in the house, except for the faint beating of wings. Dennis was unable to resist. It looked too delicious. Slowly, but surely, he creeped off of Xander's chest, and approached the bug. In one swift movement he snatched up the insect and swallowed it without chewing. "I'm having a feast tonight." He muttered to himself as the taste lingered in his mouth, "Mmm, mmm, mmm. I just love me some bug." Xander stirred, and Dennis froze in place. He wasn't supposed to eat bugs. It would destroy his image. If anyone knew how he liked to spend his nights… all heck would break loose, and his reputation would be ruined. "Denni-G?" Xander yawned, glancing over at his wombat. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking rather confused. "Nothing?" Dennis squeaked, his voice cracking. "I just couldn't fall asleep." Xander blinked once, then rolled his eyes and turned over. "Yea ok. Whatever, mate." Hahaha. He would never know. My secret was safe, for now at least. 


	6. Chapter 5

The blood had a haunting, demonic chill, as if Satan himself had bled. The blood was spreading, covering all the windows to the point where we could no longer see inside. Xander's instincts must have forced him to action, because once he saw the blood, in a split second, he rushed into the office. Dennis stayed with me though, he too gaping at the blood as it seeped across the glass like wine spilling over a table. I was reminded of that one scene from A Tale of Two Cities, when the barrels burst and wine flowed through the streets. I hoped that no one would start drinking the blood like the citizens had the wine.

"Oh my gosh," Anne said, "I can't believe it happened, it actually happened. I thought we...we'd stopped it," Tears gushed from her eyes, but she did not squeal. Tanya seemed distraught, but not by the blood. Something else occupied her mind.. "I knew it was no use, but I didn't want to think it. You know what this means, right Tanya?"

She nodded. What was going on? Believe what would happen, this murder? How could she? What's happening now? People in the cafeteria were trying to figure out what was going on and why Tanya had screamed. But the teachers waved them off, proclaiming it was just a joke. Either they were trying to keep order, or they didn't know what had actually happened. I couldn't take this. Everything was just going so wrong all at once. I passed out.

I awakened in the nurse's office, with Angel, Xander, Tanya, and Anne all looking down on me as I laid on the bed. There faces filled with joy, yet something was wrong. I sat up against the pillow my head rested on. Everyone stilled looked at me, wanting to say something. But who would be the first to speak? I decided it would be me.

"What happened?" My voice starched and quiet. "What happened with all the blood and Angel and...ANGEL!"

He looked at me with a nervous smile, and a freshly bandaged wound across his left cheek. "Hey, Mama. You miss daddy?" I could feel my face warm, as I turned away, meeting Xander's eyes.

"Come on, Angel." Xander said, "Not now,"

"Sorry,"

"What happened? I'm so confused," I said, my voice slightly less cracked and slightly louder.

"Well," Tanya said, "After you fainted…"

I shook my head. "No, what's happening? You two said you knew this would happen. Xander said you told me I was...I was…" I lost myself in my words, not wanting to remind myself of Cole. Then, I remembered, something of the utmost importance, "You guys know, don't you,"

"Of course we know what happened, we were there,"

"No, you guys know who set the fire at Snowball." The look I had seen on their faces earlier intensified to the point I would have had to be blind to miss it. They were staring at me sadly, like they knew if they answered the question it would break me. I didn't care. " It was Andres, wasn't it?"

They all had a look of shame in their eyes, except for Angel who was completely shocked. "It was Andres! But why? I don't get it…"

I felt a hand, rested on my arm,"You need to rest some more," Xander spoke in a soothing and warm voice, "You're under a lot of psychological stress right now and you don't know what you're saying,"

"Xander," Anne spoke authoritatively, "I think we need to tell her the truth," she glanced at me, sighed, and pulled up a chair. "Do you know what an pyromaniac is?" I nodded.

"I don't, tell me!" Angel shouted.

"An pyromaniac is someone who finds joy in setting things on fire, sometimes it can manifest as a fetish or sexual desire." Tanya answered him.

"Right." Anne continued. "Well, you see, Andres, for whatever reason, is a pyromaniac. That's why he…"

"How do you know?" I asked, not wanting to hear what she was saying, "I'm his girlfriend and I didn't know. How would you know that!?"

"Because I saw," she paused for a moment, then pointed at Tanya, "We saw him do it,"

"Impossible. I was in the bathroom with you guys when the fire started,"

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" Xander asked.

"No. What's that got to do with it?"

"Well, you better start." He paused and glanced at the two girls beside him, who nodded despite the grim looks on their faces. Xander turned back to me. "See, Anne and Tanya are psychics. They saw him do it, before he did it. They saw it in their minds."

I was angry and confused. Does he think I'm that gullible?

"You're crazy," I said, flabbergasted by his comment, "You're all crazy,"

"Think what you want, but you were the one who wanted the truth. We're the one's telling it," Xander said, almost like a student council member, "Guys, I think we should let her rest some more," He left. Slowly, Anne and Tanya both left, leaving me with Angel. We sat quietly for a moment, neither of us wanting to speak.

"I bet you're curious about how daddy here's not dead," He said suddenly. I nodded and he replied with a smirk. "Well, it's a crazy story."

"We've got time." I replied.

"Ok, so I was in the office, right? And I was just sitting there, thinking about how awesome I am, when all of a sudden there was this guy. He was standing in the middle of the office, just staring at me." Angel shivered at the memory. "It was really creepy. He had this weird mask on, so I couldn't see his face. But man," he shook his head, "it was like he was staring into my soul."

I gaped at him, astonished. "What happened then?"

"I'm not sure actually. We had this sorta staring contest for a second, and then he was jumping on me with a knife." Angel straightened in his chair. "Of course, I beat the stuffing outta him, but as you can see, he was pretty good with the blade." He motioned to his forehead and the stab wound in his side that I had failed to notice earlier.

"Oh my God!" I screamed when I saw the bloodstain on his shirt. "Angel, how are you alive?" It looked like the knife had impaled him very close to his heart. A large wad of gauze was held to his side by a band.

He laughed at my reaction. "You have so little faith in me, young one."

"Faith isn't going to stop you from bleeding out." I pointed out.

"But I am a saiyan." He announced proudly. "It's very hard to kill me."

I blinked confusedly at him, then shook my head, grinning slightly. At least he was well enough to keep being his usual self.

"What happened to the guy?" I asked after a pause.

"I don't know. I was lying on the ground, bleeding, then Xander came in and the guy just disappeared. Poof. Like he was never even there." He shrugged.

"This is all so weird." I grumbled, putting my head in my hands.

Angel laughed nervously. "You're telling me."

The loud sound of footsteps approached. We both looked up in alarm as several of our CGS friends screeched to a halt in front of the doorway. They stared at both of us for a moment, eyes flashing with alarm and relief.

"OHMYGOSHWEWERESOWORRIED." Karina shouted, springing over to us. She hugged Angel so tightly that he started to gag, then she proceeded to do the same to me.

"Karina...I kind of need oxygen." I gasped

"Oh right sorry I was just SO WORRIED!" she exclaimed in a high pitched squeal while releasing me from her death grip.

Angel rubbed the back of his neck. "We know." he laughed.

The other people who had entered the room all appeared equally concerned. Of course, they didn't jump on either of us, but I could still tell.

"What the heck happened, anyway?" Lydia asked. Angel launched into the story he had just told me. Our friends faces grew more shocked as time went on. By the end of it, half of them were staring open-mouthed at Angel.

"Someone tried to kill you?" Julia screamed.

"Dang it. Wish I'd been there." Bethany mumbled. Neffisah shot her a questioning look, but didn't say anything.

"I don't blame them." Angel shrugged. "I'd be jealous of me too."

The entire room rolled their eyes. But we were all just happy no one was dead.

"What was the blood like?" Kirsten asked me, a half-smile on her face. Several people glanced at her, though by now we were all used to the fact that she was a bit strange. Actually, we all were, in some way.

"It was like Shark Week." Aries shouted. Kirsten gave him a suggestive look, and a few of us laughed.

"Actually it was more like that one scene from A Tale of Two-" I started.

"NO CHARLES DICKENS HERE YOU BLASPHEMER!" Angel bellowed, springing up from the chair he was sitting in. I was startled by his outburst and jumped slightly, my heart thudding in my chest.

"We do not speak of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." he lowered his voice to a hiss.

I shook my head but laughed. "Whatever Angel."

"I ship it!" Kiara shouted, and the second after she covered her mouth.

I whipped around to face her. "I have a boyfriend."

"Suuuuuure you do." Angel looked to the side nervously.

"Angel…" I threatened dangerously. He raised his hands in mock defense.

There was an awkward pause as I glared daggers at the boy across from me. The silence was broken as authoritative footsteps sounded in the hall. We all turned towards the door was the footsteps drew nearer. I could hear someone speaking.

"Pardon me, Student Council coming through." Adam said, voice muffled by the several walls and doors separating us.

"Step aside...OK you need to-MOOOOOOVE!" he shouted. I could hear the frantic shuffling of feet as people ran to move out of his way. The Student Council, with Adam in their lead, stepped into the nurse's office. For a moment, we all just stood there, staring at one another. Then Adam cleared his throat. "We need to question-er, talk to these two." He motioned towards Angel and myself. The non-Student Council members glanced at one another, not sure if they should listen to their president or not. Adam narrowed his eyes at them.

This got them all to move. They whispered hasty goodbyes, then quickly left the room, shutting the door behind them. There was silence for a minute.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Adam asked. He spoke like one would speak to a child, like he was looking down on us. I was used to this by now, but it still bothered me a bit. Angel didn't seem to notice. He just jumped right into his story for the third time. The Student Council watched with expressionless faces as Angel told of his 'heroic actions'.

"And you didn't see his face?" Adam asked once Angel had finished.

He shook his head. "Nope. He was wearing a 'Phantom of the Opera' type mask."

The Student Council thought about this, determined looks on their faces. Ashley reached up to scratch behind one of her pointed cat-ears. Meaghan shot her a withering glare, and Ashley stuck out her tongue. I hoped they didn't start fighting again.

"Do you think that this attacker is the same person who tried to burn down the Snowball?" Cole asked sternly, eyes blazing with anger.

Angel and I looked at one another. If Anne, Tanya, and Xander were right, and Andres had tried to burn us all alive, that would mean he was an attempted murderer. I couldn't believe that. There was no way he would ever try to kill anyone, let alone a friend of his. That meant it had to be someone else. But did that mean Andres wasn't a pyromaniac. I was finding it harder and harder to convince myself that it wasn't him.

Angel looked back at the Student Council, who was watching us anxiously. "Um...I don't think it's the same guy." He started.

A knot formed in my stomach. Was he going to tell them that Andres was-no, might be-the person who tried to kill us all at the Snowball?

"Why's that?" Adam asked. Clearly he had picked up on the strange looks we were giving one another. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I-um…" Angel gave me a nervous look. I pleaded with my eyes for him not to tell.

"Well, just...Why would he try to kill us all at once, then shift to murdering us one by one?" He suggested, covering up what was undoubtedly playing through his mind right now. I sighed inwardly. Thank you, Angel.

Adam and Cole regarded this comment, while Ashley and Meaghan were staring each other down. Meaghan was red-faced, like Ashley had said something that offended her. Ashley had a triumphant look on her face.

"Very well." Adam announced. He straightened. "We will summon you if we need any more information." And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out, Cole following closely behind. Meaghan and Ashley realized the two had left, and forgot all about their disagreement. They pushed one another to get out the door first.

Angel and I stared at the place they had disappeared, then glanced at one another.

"That was...weird." I mumbled, shaking my head.


	7. Chapter 6

It had been two weeks since the attack, and the student council grew more oppressive. They started a, "Safety and Help" service in which they allowed themselves to track us, via cell phones, and read all our private messages. At first we refused to, but they threatened to kick us out of CGS if we didn't. I had nothing to hide, plus I still wanted field trips, so I signed the contract. Most others followed, though I don't know why, and soon the entire class had agreed.

Today was dark and stormy. I hurried to the broadcast room, hoping not to be the last one, but was no use. When I walked in the door, I was greeted by Ashley saying, "Uh oh, looks like you're last," she smiled manically, displaying her hand in front of me, "Now, hand it over!"

I pulled out my phone and gave it to her. This was all part of the new service; the last person to show up would have their phone taken for "Investigative" use, but the last time they took it, they deleted all my contacts, social media accounts, and changed the background to say, "WE KNOW".

"See, that wasn't so hard," replied Cole who had been hiding behind her. I ignored him and walked past them. I looked around and saw no one there, it was only 7:20. Nowadays, people came in early, checked in with the student council, just to not have their phones taken. I sighed and kept walking to the other door. I decided to go upstairs and to the library.

One the way up, I saw someone in a dark black cloak walking down the hallway. At first, I thought it was one of the Poe's but as I walked closer, I realized it was Andres. I hadn't seen or heard from Andres since the attack, he never came to school and never answered my texts.

"Andres?" I asked, loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough to not draw attention to myself. He stopped walking then looked back at me. His face was more pale than a ghosts, around his eyes were the scars of sleepless nights, and his eyes...his eyes pleaded not for help or comfort, but for something much worse. He looked like he wanted to die. "Are you okay…"

"Yeah," he voice was deep and emotionless, "I guess,"

"What happened to you?" I cried, "You've been acting strange all year. You're all pale, you haven't said anything to me, and you…" I quieted down, my mind caught up to my words and I knew I should say it, but I did, "you didn't protect me!"

He rose his eyebrows, slightly. He didn't even look upset, "So what? Do you want to break up or something?"

Shocked that he could say that, after everything we've been through, after everything he's said to me. My blood boiled and, in my fit of rage, I shouted back at him, "YES!" and turned away. I continued walking to the library, starting to cool down, when I realized what I had done. I had just broken up with Andres whom at a time was the only reason I stayed in CGS, and another the only reason I went to school, and my only boyfriend. I felt guilty and turned back to see him, but he had gone.

I continued on to the library as I held back some tears. When I entered, I saw Adam leaning over the librarians' counter talking to some girl. I tried to sneak behind him unnoticed, but the girl he was talking to shouted, "Hey!"

I looked over and barely saw Jessica's head above the desk. She waves her hand to come forward, so I did.

"Hey," Adam said, hardly paying me any thought, his eyes focused on Jessica.

"So," Jessica began, "Adam was just telling me that he saw Andres wearing a black cloak and I told him, 'No way!' but he was all like, 'No, seriously' so I wanted you to tell me. Was he wearing a black cloak?" I nodded my head as a single tear ran down my from eye.

"See, I told you!" Adam shouted teasingly to Jessica. "He's like Romeo,"

Jessica broke out laughing, "Oh my gosh, I need to see that!" Her laughter stopped and Jessica looked at me and must have seen the tears streaming down my face. "What's wrong?"

I almost told her, but saw Adam there, mischievously anticipating my response. "I...I'll tell you later," I whimpered, "When there's more privacy," Adam seemed to understand what I meant as he soon left there after.

Soon, Tanya and Anne appeared out of nowhere. The walked towards me with their arms crossed and blank faces. "Let me guess," said Anne.

"It's finally come to an end," Tanya continued.

Anne put her hand on her hips and gave Tanya a disappointing look. "Didn't I just say let me guess!?"

"What's come to an end?" Jessica asked, keeping the two on topic.

"Do you not remember anything from the first day of school?" asked Anne, "The whole, 'OMG ANDRES WASN'T THERE FOR ME' thing?" Jessica nodded, "Well then…"

"Oh," Jessica interrupted Anne, "I understand now," we stood in silence, waiting to see what else she has to say. "What?" she looks confused.

"That's really all you have to say?" asked Tanya, "Not a bit sympathetic?"

"Nope," she said and walked away.

"Well, we care," they both spoke simultaneously as they came in for a hug. I stood there, squeezed between the two of them, not able to hug them back. Then, I felt something crawl up my leg. Something, warm and...furry.

"YO, IT'S YOUR BOI, DENNY G.!" he shouted, earning a threatening "SHH!" from the librarian. It didn't faze him, and he continued to cling to my leg for dear life.

I jumped slightly from the shock and kicked out my leg, which released his hold on me. Dennis hit one of the bookshelves with a small 'thump' and stood, shaking himself as he did so.

"Oh, gosh. I'm so sorry!" I shouted.

He narrowed his eyes at me furiously and began to trudge over, only to be stopped by Xander, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He reached down to hold Dennis by the fur on the back of his neck.

"Let go you miserable-"

"Shut up." Xander hissed. Dennis scowled, but snapped his jaw shut, muttering about something or other. Xander now raised his eyes to me, and I could see the concern etched on his face. We just sat there for a moment, all five of us staring at one another.

"So…" Anne cleared her throat. She shifted from one leg to the other, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" Xander asked, releasing Dennis, who then let out a gasp like he had been struggling to breath.

"I…" My voice caught in my throat. "I don't really know." I could feel tears welling in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Tanya gave me a one armed hug, which I was grateful for.

"You stupid humans with your stupid problems…" Dennis grumbled, clawing his way up to Xander's shoulder. "We should be concerned about my problems. Like the fact that I'm a Believer was in Austin Powers which starred Mike Myers who also starred in Shrek which came out two years later and consistently used the Smash Mouth version , unlike Austin Powers which used the original!"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Someone shut him up." Anne muttered.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Dennis screeched, ignoring another "shh" from the librarian.

"I'd like to see you try, fur-ball." Tanya snorted.

"Guys, bigger problems here." Xander coughed, motioning to me. Dennis gave both Tanya and Anne a death glare, which they returned, but they stopped bickering.

"Is there something we can do to help?" Xander asked.

I shook my head. "I don't… I don't know"

Xander reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me a look that said, "if you ever need anything...I'm here." I smiled and gave a small nod, thanking him silently.

"Oh my gosh!" Tanya and Anne shouted. "Another one?" They both ran out of the library. Xander quickly let go of me and followed them. I stood, un-moving for a second, then heard grunts coming from the hall. I walked out and saw Xander holding Andres' arms behind his head.

"Let me go you fecking grasshole!" Andres screamed. Xander only tightened his grip. I walked closer to him, only to see a lighter in his right hand.

"Somebody grab it!" Xander shouted, "Quickly mates!" I rushed forward and seized the lighter from Andres' hand. Xander let him go. Andres stood for a second, as we waited for him to say something. But, he suddenly vanished right in front of us.

"Well, well, well," I heard someone say behind me. I turned to see Adam standing with his arms crossed. Slowly the other student council members came walking out behind him. "I guess we've solved it." It pointed at me, "You started the fire, didn't you?" What? "We read your phone. You looked up 'what is a pyromaniac' and 'how to know someone is a pyromaniac' and now you've got a lighter in your hands!? You need to come with us, now!"

I turned back to see Xander, he looked angry and was about to say something when Ashley grabbed my arms. "Come on, loser, let's go,"


	8. Fillter Bullsht 1: By Dennis

*bzzzt* *bzzzt*

"Hello…"

*bzzzt*

"We are he-"

*bzzzt* *bzzzt*

"To tell you about a wonderful oppor-"

*bzzzt*

A wombat suddenly appears on screen out of the gray static.

"My name is Dennis. Yes, I am a wombat. You know my name, not my story. However, there is a wonderful opportunity here. I am here to tell you about the Dennis Is Always Right Foundation, or DARF." Holy squawk he can talk. This is not okay.

"We at DARF want to use this foundation to benefit the stupid. See, a vast majority of people are stupid. You're stupid. However, as I am a wombat, I am immune to your stupidity, and can cure it. For a small donation of $0.69, I can begin the curing of the human race, transforming them into the intelligent beings they always could be. If everyone in the world donates 69 cents, we can raise over $5 trillion dollars in one month. Remember, not everyone is as smart as me, but you can help me make you smarter than you were before." What the heck is he going on about?

"All of us at DARF would like to say thank you, and we hope you donate now with this number: 1-800-382-5968, or 1-800-FU-"

*bzzzt*

"That number again, 1-800-382-5968, or 1-800-FUCKYOU. Thank y-"

*bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt*

"Well that was weird," I said, turning off my TV, "I'm just gonna start prepping for Snowball."


	9. Chapter 7

The light blinded my eyes.

"Seriously, just give it up already," Cole sighed.

I was still sitting in the dark room. This was the first time someone other than the student council was inside the teacher's lounge, and I was scared out of my mind.

"We know that you started the fire. Admit it and we'll go easy on you." Meaghan snickered, stepping backward to bump Ashley as she walked past. Ashley hissed at her and clawed her back. "OW!" Meaghan turned and pushed Ashley to the floor, where they continued fighting.

"Ignore them," Adam said as he pushed his glasses. "Now look-" he leaned forward, his hands fists on the table, "-we all know you started the fire. The evidence is overwhelming, so why do you persist in resisting us? What good will it do?"

"Because…" My voice trialed off. I could tell them who actually started the fire, but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to submit anyone else to their interrogation, no matter what they'd done.

Adam broke into a hysterical laugh, "Because what!? You literally have nothing to defend yourself. Not a single alibi. What do you expect us to think, that we started the fire?"

"...it was always burning since…"

"Knock it off, Cole!" shouted Adam as he furiously slammed his hands on the table. He then spun around and stared at Ashley and Meaghan, who were still fighting. "You two, too! Stop making fools of me-US!" They both stopped and stood up. Meaghan's face was covered in scratches and Ashley's was covered with bruises. Adam sighed. "Go to the nurse, all of you. NOW!"

They ran out of the room and slammed the door shut behind them. Adam and I sat there in the darkness, in the silence. He grabbed a chair then sat down with his legs crossed. A small smirk grew on his face, "You know, we have our ways to learn certain...things from people," He began to chuckle, "You wouldn't want me to try them out, would you?"

"There's...there's," my hands were trembling, "There's nothing you can do within legal bounds that would make me confess to something I didn't do!" After that sudden outburst of courage, I stormed out of the room and ran into the closest woman's restroom. I locked myself in a stall and took a deep breath. My heart rate slowed as I went over the events of the last hour. I wouldn't let Adam do this to me. I wouldn't submit myself to punishment for things I didn't do. The totalitarian regime of the student government was getting a little old in my opinion.

I tried to calm down, and remain focused on the rest of the day. I looked around at the dirty beige stall, trying not to breathe too deeply because of the smell. Strangely, there was an odd scribble on the stall that read:

"Bitchin' Potty. 10/10 Definitely would give birth here"

I felt calmer after reading that, and even smiled a little. When I heard the bell ring I quickly left the bathroom.

Making my way down the hall with faces passing while I walked fast being class-bound, I could feel a strange presence behind me. I abruptly stopped in the hall. Standing there, breathing in and out, I slowly turned my head around to find the hallway completely empty. "That's weird," I mumbled to myself, "This hallway was just full," I faced forward, only to find it empty as well. "That's...what?"

"Heh, heh, heh," I heard a low maniacal laugh come from the end of the hall way.

"W-who's there?" I whispered to the empty hall. There was no reply.

"Heh, heh, heh..."

I started walking quickly down the hall, but the laughing only grew louder. "Heh, heh, HEH,"

Panting, panicking, pacing, "Please, someone! Anyone!" I started all-out running down the hall, but it stretched longer and longer. I stopped and turned to the side, looking in a classroom window. But there was no one there...it was completely empty.

"HEH! HEH! HEH!" I could tell it was just behind me. My heart was pounding in my chest. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see its reflection in the window. Then, I heard two footsteps, they were faint, yet rang loud in the emptiness.

I felt a hand seize my shoulder and I quickly turned around screaming, "NO!" Xander jumped back in surprise. His face struck with worry...but something felt off.

"Wow, are you okay?" He asked. I was frozen. Behind him, people were staring at me-people that weren't there a moment ago. I looked behind me into the classroom and a teacher stood at the window, with a confused look on her face. Her class was full as well. "Come on," he said, "Let's get you to class."

As we walked down the hall 'together', I kept two paces back, thinking about the strange event that had just taken place. I looked at Xander's back, the followed a wrinkled in his shirt to his empty shoulder. Shouldn't Dennis be there?

"Where's Dennis?" I asked, worried about the little wombat.

"Oh, uhh…" he paused, "he's somewhere," He laughed it off. "Let's just forget about him," I wondered if something happened between them. We continued down the hall until I reached my next class. Coincidently, Xander shared this class with me.

"Aren't you going in?" I asked as he held the door for me.

"Oh, well. I was actually going to the bathroom first. You go on in,"

"Oh, okay." I walked in the class. He let the door close behind me and walked off. I made way to my seat and sat down. I tried to collect my thoughts, but a certain furry creature caught my attention.

"Are you a maso-chist…or a sad-ist?" Dennis whispered into my ear.

"What?" I asked, not sure what he was getting at. My head was still spinning from the events in the hallway. Dennis started laughing and hopped onto my desk.

"Never mind, I got what I wanted," He said, doing a little dance.

"Dennis," An accented voice behind me said, "Stop," I turned to see Xander sitting behind me...wearing a new shirt.

"Oh, is that why you went to the bathroom?" I asked pulling on his shirt sleeve.

"I did what, mate?" He asked, tilting his head sideways slightly. "I've been here the whole time,"

"But…" I stopped myself. Too many weird things happened today, or it may be that I'm going crazy. It certainly seemed that way sometimes. I put my hand to my face, "Never mind," I said, shaking my head, "Never...mind,"

"Are you alright there," Xander asked putting his hand on my shoulder. I stared into his shimmering blue eyes. I turned away, not wanting him to see my blush. He's always making me feel weird like that. It's must be some Australian thing, "Mate?"

I took a deep breath, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

Dennis hopped on my head. "Fine indeed," he said, burrowing his way in my hair. As I felt his head rest against me, Xander reached over and picked him up. "LET GO OF ME YOU INFERIOR HUMAN! I AM THE WOMBAT, THAT'S WHAT I AM!"

Xander started laughing, "What are you saying?" I was glad that things were starting to return to normal. The bell rang and the teacher came in. They started writing something on the whiteboard and I started copying it down.

I stood up and handed in my notes, but my teacher stared at me utterly confused. "What are you doing?" she asked, setting the marker down.

I stared at her then...then...it went all black.

I woke up in the nurse's office. I looked at the clock and realized that school was over. In fact, it had ended two hours ago. I turned on the fluffy pillow and saw Xander with Dennis on his shoulder, Anne, and Tanya standing at the foot of my bed. I sat up and rested my back against the pillow. "What happened?" I asked, not sure if they heard me.

"They still don't know," Xander said, "But the symptoms would suggest a panic attack of some sort,"

"Symptoms?"

"Well," He went on, "You were screaming and running up and down the hallways,"

"Emotionally unstable," Dennis added.

Xander looked to the side, as if he were afraid to admit it. "That's one of them. Anyway," he took a deep breath, "Why did this happen?"

How should I know that? I scoffed internally. We don't even know that a panic attack actually happened. I was still mulling over the idea of me having a panic attack. They were all treating me like I was a fragile insane person. But, I didn't think I was insane. I saw it all. It seemed so real. But, maybe that's a sign I actually am going crazy

"I don't…" then it hit me. "It all seemed so real, " I said, though not fully sure that was the case, "I don't think it was a panic attack."

"It all points to that," Xander said, choosing his words carefully. His tone made it sound like he thought I could break at any moment, "Did something happen to stress you out?"

"I mean…" I trailed off, thinking of all the things that had happened in the past week.

Reluctantly, someone cleared their throat, "Um, it may have been me," Adam stood up from the back of the room. Apparently he had been sitting there the whole time.

"Yeah. You kept saying you had things to make me talk," I said, " I can't pretend that didn't stress me out."

"I was talking about waterboarding. Nothing too bad, though," he responded, sounding slightly annoyed at my naivety.

"Adam," I heard a voice that sounded like Cole's say, "You're not supposed to admit that!"

"Shut up! I'll say what I want," Adam sighed then looked at me, "I came here, to apologize once more. It seems that there were some facts that we did overlook to arrive at the conclusion of your guilt. So...sorry."

He seemed genuinely disappointed in his own investigation skills, and I could tell he also felt bad about how he treated me.

"It's okay," I said, it's hard not to forgive someone so humbled.

"I don't care," he snapped back, "It's just formality."

I was somewhat surprised by his sudden mood swing, but it was one of those things that had happened in the past, so I brushed it off.

"You know," Said Tanya with a blank face, "There may be...other possibilities," Her voice sounded adnormal. She was the normally jolly Tanya, but at the same time a more serious tone was in her voice.

"Yes," Anne's face went blank too. And now both their eyes seemed to glow a faint, light yellow color. "Eight will miss the light,"

"One, blessed with sight," Tanya continued.

"One seeking darkness,"

"One who knows only giants,"

"One at the creator's side,"

"One a fry,"

"One a liar,"

"And one whom love hates,"

At the same time, they closed then opened their eyes, looked at each other, than at me, and sighed. Xander and I shot each other worried glances, but Xander had a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Oh no," he said. "I don't know what any of that meant, but it can't be good,"

"What what meant?" Anne and Tanya asked simultaneously. Them doing that-speaking in unison-had become more frequent. And it wasn't any less creepy than the first time it happened.

"What you just said," Dennis angrily said, "F*cking idiots," he mumbled.

"Excuse me!?" exclaimed Tanya.

"Okay, well. We don't know what we just said," added Anne, ignoring Dennis.

"And that's why you're friggin' idiots," He replied with a sigh. Tanya glared at him.

Suddenly, the lights went out. I heard Anne mutter something then tumble to the floor. Someone screamed, and the lights came back on. Tanya was missing. Adam and Cole violently stood from their chairs. They looked from side to side and the said, "Who touched the light switch!?" We all shook our heads.

"Hmpf," Adam stomped to the door and put his hand on the door handle. He pulled down on the handle with all his force then flung the door open. He walked into the hall and shouted, "Hey! Who did that!" he walked further down the hall, "Hey!"

The lights went out again. Complete darkness. I heard footsteps walk slowly to the door and in the room. They paused, but only for a second. Had I heard the sound of a faucet dripping? Then, I felt something fall onto the bed with a 'plop'. That was not a normal sound. I couldn't describe what the object sounded like when it hit the fabric of the nurse's bed. But it definitely was not normal. Finally, the footsteps left the room and slowly faded away to nothing. The lights returned. As my vision returned, I found the object that must have made the sound. My heart stopped as I stared down at the round object now on the bed, completely mortified. My fingers trembled and I could feel my lunch slowly move back up its throat. Everyone was silent.

Adam returned, saying, "There was no one down there. Must be something wrong with the generator-" we heard him walk in a bit more, then stop dead in the doorway. He too must have caught sight of the object.

"Jeez," Anne said as she rose from the floor. "What happened?" No one answered her. We were all staring, completely frozen, at the object sitting before me on the bed. Anne frowned and followed our gazes. She let out a small sound and froze.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, "TANYA!" Her hands were in her hair as she shook uncontrollably, "NO!" She too had caught sight of the round object. Resting on the sheets was Tanya's severed head, her eyes still wide as the last light of consciousness flickered away.


	10. Chapter 8

"Kill yourself," said Dennis


	11. Fillter Bullsht 2: By Dennis

"Now this is the story all about how  
My life got flipped, turned upside down  
And I'd like to take a minute now don't get bored  
I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Stafford  
In west Australia born and raised  
In the outback was where I spent most of my days  
Chilling out, maxing, relaxing all cool  
And all eating some grass outside the burrow  
When a couple of dingoes who were up to no good  
Started making trouble in my outback  
I got in one professional debate and my mom got bored  
And said you're movin with your auntie and uncle in Stafford  
I begged and pleaded with her the other day  
But she packed my more grass and sent me on my way  
She gave me a kissin' and she gave me my grass  
I put my EPA protection on and said I might as well kick it  
Being the pilot, yo this is super bad,  
Drinking water not out of a hole  
Is this what the people of Stafford livin' like  
Hm this might be alright!  
I whistled for a cab and when it came near the  
License plate said 'Grass' and had human feces on the mirror  
If anything I could say that this cab had me scored  
But I thought now forget it, yo home to Stafford  
I pulled up to a house about seven or eight  
And I yelled to the cabbie, yo Red smell ya later  
Looked at my kingdom where I was finally lord  
To sit on my throne as the prince of Stafford!"

"Wow, Dennis, did you really do all of that?"

"Hahahah," he laughed, "No."


End file.
